To Be Determined
by DarkSoulMage
Summary: story is under revamp until further notice. very busy no time to work. will update when its close to done thanks for being loyal readers! DSM


**Chapter one:**

Alone. That is how he felt now that his godfather, no, his father was gone. Most didn't know and he wanted it to be their secret.

**_FLASHBACK_**

One cold night last December he awoke to find Sirius looking at him. The question sitting on the tip of his tongue was silenced by a quiet Sh. Motioning for him to get up he followed his godfather to an unused classroom on the fifth floor. Motioning for him to come inside, Harry complied. Inside the room was an odd site, all of the lights were out and on the floor was an odd assortment of things. There was a giant pentagram with a circle around it, and on each point sat a candle. Only after turning to the man and giving him a look that clearly said explain did he speak.

"This," said Sirius "Is a ritual circle, only for a certain one kiddo."

"What are you on about Sirius; you come here to Hogwarts where you could be found at any moment, bring me here to this room to show me a ritual circle?" Harry stated with an annoyed tone. He knew all about ritual circles, it was one of the topics that professor Flitwick mentioned in class.

"This happens to be a ritual circle for a very special ritual, a ritual that will allow you to gain a new parent." He stated, and expectant look on his face.

A look of awe came over Harry's face as he raced to embrace his would be father. Sirius had always said that he wanted to give Harry a better life. And now was his chance.

"Now all you have to do Harry is strip all of your cloths, and step on the northern point, I will do the rest." Sirius said. After removing all of their cloths, they began the ritual.

Sirius moved to the outer ring where there was a book that was hidden by shadows was waiting for him. Lifting it up, Sirius began to chant. It was a language that was hard to describe and impossible to understand. It moved in stanzas, and after each stanza, a glowing silver rune would inscribe itself onto their skins. It didn't hurt; it felt more like a slight tickle.

After most of the chanting was done, Sirius pulled out a dagger and slit his hand. Throwing the dagger to Harry he motioned for him to do the same. After doing so the blood seeped out of the two wounds and created a new pentagram out of blood. With a few final words there was a giant flash. When there vision cleared, they noticed some changes.

First it was that Harry's hair had turned from the regular unruly black to a long sleek raven color. He had gained some height along with higher cheekbones, which were common in the Black family. His skin tone went a few shades darker; the only thing that remained the same was the fact that his eyes were the same shade of green.

Because of the rapid change Sirius had to teach Harry how to do glamour charms. After learning them they went their separate ways, knowing it was close to dawn hours and they would soon be caught.

**_ENDFLASHBACK_**

He was taken from him by that monster Riddle and his Death Eaters. It all started in those Occlumency classes, always he would be told to clear his mind and then be brutally attacked by Snape. To Harry it felt as if he was opening his mind wider and wider with each lesson, because every night afterwards he would have a vision of Voldemort and his lovely band of pirates.

At this moment, Harry was walking down the halls of Hogwarts with no attention to where he was going. He was mourning the loss of his one and only father, and he was raging about the fact that Dumbledore had kept that horrible secret from him. How could he?! All along he was claiming that he was protecting him and he didn't even know why! And now he knew that he was the only one able to kill that damned creature that had taken everything from him. Oh the Irony!

As he wandered through the halls, dark and foreboding thoughts raced through his mind, these thoughts could be seen to the trained eye, they were like evil shadows crawling over Harry's skin like a plague. His journey was almost at an end, he had reached the seventh floor. Deciding to look upon the Room of Requirement one last time, Harry moved to that end of the hallway. Reaching the door, he thought of what he wanted most. His godfather was the foremost within his mind, but he shoved that thought deep into his subconscious, not wanting to think about it. He moved metaphorically through his mind, what he wanted most.

"Well, I have always wondered how this room got all the stuff from, I want to see how the room is powered." He said to himself as he walked in front of the door. All of the sudden a door appeared, but it was unlike any he had ever seen. It was made completely of obsidian, and it had carvings of runes in the design of sets of circles. The widest circle was divided into four sections, like that one muggle light up toy that Dudley would always play with, the one where you had to hit the lights in the right sequence to win, he of course always lost, his pudgy fingers weren't quick enough. In these sections were runes, each glowed with power like a star in the night sky. In the inner most ring was a handprint, surrounding it was an inscription written in Latin.

It read, "in order to release what is within, you must carry the blood of the forgotten." Harry said, unaware that he could even speak Latin. After the inscription was read, the hand print suddenly bled white, and began to glow. The sudden urge to put his hand on the mark was unbelievable, and impossible to resist. Fighting it with all his might he pulled back on his quivering hand but the force was too strong. As his hand reached the mark, the stone swallowed up his hand, like it was a hungry beast getting ready for its next meal when all of a sudden the glowing stopped. Harry began to panic as he tried to rip his hand from the hold of the door, but to his horror, all he could do was twist they hand like it was on a top. As he frantically moved his wrist back and forth, sense and stability came back to Harry's mind as he noticed that when he moved his hand in certain directions, it would cause the sections in the circle to be unlocked and move back into the door. He twisted his wrist in various directions before he found the right combination of moves. Once all of the sections were gone, the door slid away, and all that was left was the center, floating in the air by itself. Wondering what was going to happen next, if he was going to have to yell for help? What if Snape came and saw him like this?! He would never hear the end of it. Fortunately the middle piece began to glow and Harry felt a prick in his finger.

"Welcome, one of the forgotten." A deep and dark voice sounded through the hall. The door was gone, just an empty doorway into some forgotten room. The voice, for some reason gave Harry calm and he moved into the room.

* * *

It was nine o'clock in the morning, and Harry was nowhere to be found. Hermione and Ron were sitting in the Headmasters office, waiting orders on what to do. They came straight to Dumbledore when they found Harry's bed empty that morning.

"What do you think Harry could be?" Hermione asked with conviction "Dumbledore asked us to keep an eye on the little devil, but its quite hard to do that when he is nowhere to be found, and he doesn't tell us were his is going!"

"Calm yourself Ms. Granger, I have dispatched a small group of teachers to check the grounds and the castle, if Mr. Potter has not decided to become reckless with his safety and gone on another adventure he will be found." Dumbledore said with a grandfatherly smile. "I have fed him the false prophesy, and made sure that he feels guilty for it, and on the plus side he destroyed my office, I daresay I could use that to guilt him into another full year at the Dursleys and out of my hair." Dumbledore whispered this more to himself than to the room, Ms. Granger did not see things entirely his way, that Harry was a weapon and nothing more and insisted he be treated with some kindness. However Mr. Weasley does not care either way, a little money and power can go a long way!

A little jingle went off in Dumbledore's mind, alerting him to who was approaching through the door way. A slight nock came from the other side.

"Come in Minerva." He said, keeping all of the bad emotions out of his voice.

"Professor Dumbledore, we have some bad news, Harry is nowhere to be found."

* * *

As Harry entered the room, torches that lined the walls lit up one by one. The room was small, only about four by seven feet. In the center of the room was a raised dais, and at the center was a small pillar. Harry stepped slowly up the dais and next to the pillar. Inscribed on the pillar was another inscription,

"Blood of the forgotten shall now rise, course unseen across the skies, the power of the elements shall now rest here, and seal a god to put power at this point. We the founders of this castle four, use our powers forever more, powers of the sea, earth and sky, to use the light of this godly blight." The pillar began to glow, lighting up the room even more, as the inscription changed,

"By the blood of the Forgotten, I shall now cast, this binding spell into ash. Undone the powers of sea, earth and sky, for the powers of Ice now rule this land. Gone is the past, the present now, the founders four gone forever more. Elements power once rested here, be gone from this place. Ice shall take its ruling class." As the words were finished the pillar began to crack and chip. Dark laughter could be heard in the distance as a phantom wind picked up, threatening to blow Harry away. White mist poured out the cracks in the pillar, as they formed into a shocking sight. It was a man, about six four, he had a slim muscular build. But the strange thing about him was, his face seemed to change before Harry's eyes. At one point the guy would look Asian, and the next, he would look completely different, he was like Tonks, but more mystical. Looking into the mans eye's, Harry couldn't help but gasp, as they radiated all different colors and shades.

"Hello Harry Potter, It is a pleasure meeting you." The man said with a twinkle in his eye as he bowed like the Chinese often did in those old movies.

"And I you, good sir, but I do not know your name." Harry said, the words were not his, it felt as if someone was speaking for him as he was standing there.

"Hello Mei Ching, it has been a long time." The man said with a laugh. Harry was very confused when there was a tugging, like when he went for a ride on a portkey but it wasn't in his navel, no this was on his conciseness. Soon his whole body glowed, coating him in like a second skin, and then separated from his body to form another. It was a small Chinese man, dressed in short black robes, with a balding head with long black hair tied in a braid. The Mei Ching guy bowed to the other, and they began to speak in fluent Chinese, leaving Harry in the dust.

Angrily, Harry told them what was up, "Hello, I'm here too and I am majorly confused here!"

"Ah, it seems our young guest is getting impatient," said the glowing man "Mei was just telling me how he came to be connected to a fine young man such as you. He says that he felt major shifts in cosmic energy the night your parents died. He arrived at your house just in time to save you from the curse the demon sent at you. It was because of him that you are alive today." He looked Harry straight in the eyes, leaving no room in Harry's mind for doubt.

"Ok, so that explains that guy just coming out of my body, but what about you. One minute I'm standing in Hogwarts and the next I'm here in this room with you, care to elaborate?" Harry said, leaving no corner unturned.

"It seems that you are in the line for answers. First, let us get more comfortable," The man said, and with a wave of his arm, the room transformed into a cozy study with a fireplace and a small table lined with tea and biscuits. The man motioned for them both to sit. They did without hesitation as he sat at the head of the small table.

"First let us start with names. Mei, is one of my trusted advisors. You are Harry Potter, prophesized to kill that evil demon named Voldemort. And I, am difficult to explain. I have had many names over the ages, I was once called Jesus, I was once called Buddha, the Jade Emperor, Allah, Zeus, and Jupiter and most recently I have been named just God. I am an Ultimate, a being created to care for and govern the universe and all of its inhabitants. I have unlimited powers, to do with what I will. I was sent to this planet to look after it, and keep this corner of the universe running. Unfortunately, many years ago I went masquerading as a wizard named Merlin. I came across four wizard educators, who had a wonderful dream of creating a school to teach magic to the masses. Honored that they asked me to be a part of it, I helped them build this place. In the end, they needed a large power source to keep this place safe from the outside world. After meditating on it for a while, I decided to reveal myself to them as I really was. I told them that it was within my power to create such a source, but I told them that it only could be used to keep the school and its inhabitants safe. With their agreement, I went about creating this power source. After constructing it, I traveled to the completed castle to deliver the power source, but I was ambushed. I could see that greed had taken over their senses, when a mortal spends too much time with an ultimate, their body gets addicted to the power we put out on a daily basis. Appalled by their behavior I told them to stop this nonsense, unfortunately they somehow got the power source out of my hands, and used it to trap me in that pillar. You see I used the four most natural elements of this world to create the power source. I used earth, air, water and fire because they were in abundance, so the source would always have a fresh supply of power. After I was sealed, they broke the source into four shards and absorbed them into their beings, giving them control over the elements. They used that power to keep me sealed in here." The man finished his story, the both of them were appalled.

"For centuries I was under so much pressure that I could not use my powers to get out, the shards had given the four unnatural long life, so they constantly renewed the seals so that I would not escape. After they finally died, their spells took a while to weaken, but when they did I was allowed to add a little something to the seals. I allowed one of their blood to be able to break the seals, if they were ever to discover me. And that was you Harry, I do not blame you for your ancestors mistakes, and I thank you for freeing me."

Harry sat there for a long time, soaking the information in. "I have a question, when I read the Seals, there was a part in there about the power of ice, or something like that. You said that you only used the four major elements in the source so what was that about?" Harry asked.

"Hmmm that is a very interesting question. It seems to me, that the powers of your ancestors has crossed each other in the gene pool, allowing mutations to form. Along with the major four, when you combine or cross a few of them, you get the minor elements. They are Plants, Ice, Metal, and Lightning. I guess that the power of ice is strongest in you." The man explained, unsurprised that this occurred.

"Ok, next question, how come this Mei guy just decided to play tag along with me? What was the purpose?" Harry asked looking at Mei. Mei looked back with a puzzled look, apparently he didn't know why he chose Harry.

"I can answer that," the man started "When I was holed up in here, I sent out distress signals, hoping someone would hear my cries. In theory, he may have not heard my plea for help, but because I created him, his natural instincts would have heard me and would have picked up that Harry was the one to release me. But that is just theory, it could be just a really good coincidence." The man finished, smiling as if nothing was wrong.

"Ok, that kind of explains that, but what now? I'm sure that you haven't been able too keep up on the world today locked up in that pillar." Harry asked

"Oh I'm more informed that you think. Have you ever noticed that this castle seems to be alive, that it seems to care and look out for the people housed here? You can thank me for that. Because of my presence here, I used materials that could absorb and store magic, which could feed the source along with the elements. But since the magic was not attached to the source yet, the magic had no where to go, so it formed into a separate consciousness, and became Hogwarts. She did not have the power to free me, no matter how hard she tried she could not disobey the founders. So, she kept watch, and reported back to me on what was happening." The man said.

"Harry Potter," Mei turned and looked at Harry, "The world is in a terrible state, and the evil known as Voldemort has been allowed to reign for too long. You are destined to defeat him, but there are other forces that Voldemort that are working against you. You need to be trained, for the battles ahead."

"Mei is right Harry." Said the man "You must be trained but we cannot do it for you, I sense the presence of Destiny, an ultimate charged with the task of making sure that certain events happen. We can't teach you, for we have sworn an oath to that effect. But we can point you in the right direction."

And with that said, the strange man waved his hand, and they all disappeared.

**This is Chapter one Folks. I hope you like it. Look for chapter two!!**

**DSM**


End file.
